Drop the World (2)
An upcoming episode of Degrassi: In Too Deep(U.S) and Part 2 of the Season 10 finale. Main Plot A panicked Eli is proving that he'll do anything to keep Clare around. With the anniversary of Julia's death right around the corner, he's looking deep inside to show Clare everything is truly about her, not Julia. Will he take things too far? Sub Plot Fionas true feelings for Holly J are revealed,and Holly J. is doing all she can to keep from being awkward about it. Will this new development tear them apart for good? Can Anya bring these two best friends back together? Third Plot As parenthood, and her due date, are swiftly approaching, Jenna is getting more and more anxious. Although she has a lot of faith in K.C, he doesn't appear to be putting in his best effort. Will K.C be able to rise to the occasion in time for the baby, or will Jenna have to take one for the team on her own? Gallery File:Anya & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking At Degrassi.jpg File:Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg File:Clare Hugging Eli In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg File:Clare In Her Spring Fling Dress Talking To Eli At The Hospital.jpg File:Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Unifoms In A Degrassi Classroom Looking At Clare.jpg File:Eli In His Degrassi Uniform At Degrassi Smirking Possibly At Clare.jpg File:Eli Reading 'Stalker-Angel' On Top Of His & Clare's Special Bench.jpg File:Fiona At The Dance Possibly Looking At Holly J.jpg File:Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Fiona With Three Yellow Flowers In Her Hand.jpg File:Holly J Looking At Fiona Why Anya Zippers Her Spring Fling Dress.jpg File:KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Eli Talking To Clare At Degrassi In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg degrassi-1044-01hr.jpg degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg degrassi-1044-06hr.jpg degrassi-1044-07hr.jpg degrassi-1044-08hr.jpg degrassi-1044-09hr.jpg Quotes *(Eli to Clare): "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!!" *(Clare to Eli): "That's not what I meant to do." *(Chantay): "I'll call 911!" *(Clare to Eli): "You scare me." *(KC to Bianca): "Let's step it up a notch." *(Holly J to Anya): "I have no problem sharing a bed with my lesbian best friend." *(Holly J to Anya): "Anya, can you zip me up?" *(Fiona to Holly J): "Oh, here, I'll do it." *(Holly J to Fiona): "Oh, that's okay, you're busy." *(Fiona to Holly J): "I am?" *(Anya to Holly J): "You're doing a terrible job of not being awkward." *(Holly J to Anya): "Do you think Fi's into blonds or brunettes?" *(Anya to Holly J): "Redheads." *(Clare to Eli): "What did you do?" *(Eli in a crooked voice to Clare): "I crashed Morty." *(Clare in tears to Eli): "But you could've died." *(Eli to Clare): "It was worth it though... you came." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "All this stuff it may seem like life or death right now, but give it time. Hey. Time heals everything." *(Eli to Bullfrog): "Face it dad, you raised a weird kid. So, I'm gonna deal in weird ways." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "Shooting is no way to deal with anything. Ever. You're not allowed to go on that Spring Break Trip with Clare. *(Eli to Bullfrog): "But Dad--!" *(Bullfrog to Eli): "No buts. Hand them over." *(Unknown Quote): "Hell, no risk of pregnancy? I'm in!" Promo and Interview *TeenNick Promo *Sneak Peak *MTV Sneak Peek thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Season Finale Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Death Category:Canadian Category:Breakups